


fire fist bastard [ roronoa zoro ]

by roronoazoros



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alabasta, Alabasta Arc, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Jealousy, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:15:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29097873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roronoazoros/pseuds/roronoazoros
Summary: zoro isn't great with reading signals or listening to be fair
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Reader, Roronoa Zoro/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	fire fist bastard [ roronoa zoro ]

**Author's Note:**

> i love the alabasta arc and i'm painfully in love w ace ok thats all

a… brother?

it really wasn’t  _ that _ big of a surprise. luffy was full of surprises and was quite unpredictable, so the news of this random fire-fisted man being his big brother was less shocking than one would assume. zoro was fine with him at first, he seemed like a chill guy he could easily get along with and seemed pretty level headed.

that was  _ until _ he started to get a little too friendly with you.

zoro wasn’t an overbearing boyfriend in the slightest, or at least he tried not to be one. he let you have your space and he wasn’t too overprotective because he was  _ well _ aware you could handle yourself. but something about this ace made his eye twitch.

from a distance, he watches as you lean down for ace to mutter something into your ear, a nasty smirk on his face as a hand clasps onto your shoulder. zoro can feel his blood practically boil when you let out a laugh, eyes squinting in glee before you ruffle the dark mop on his head and dip into the tent you and zoro were to share tonight.

he doesn’t realize how worked up he is till the skewer of meat he’s holding is snapped in half, jaw set tightly. sanji and usopp look terrified, brows hiding in their hairline as they observe the swordsman who looks down at the broken stick in horror and surprise.

“hey zoro… you okay?” usopp says gently as if he doesn’t want to startle the green haired man.

zoro clears his throat, brows knitting in the center so tightly he could easily form wrinkles as he takes a bite into his dinner. “fine.”

sanji frowns. “you don’t look fine. stop dismissing your emotions, it’s bad for you. maybe that’s why you always look constipated.”

luffy crouches in front of him. zoro doesn’t even spare a glance at him, too focused on you deep in conversation with ace as you make yourself another helping. you look happy, at peace, gaze flicking between the older man and your cooking food. “do you think he’s constipated? or frozen? it’s cold.”

chopper knocks on zoro’s head once, twice. no response. “i don’t think he’s frozen.”

nami sighs, her hands on her hips. “you guys are all idiots, i swear,” she points ahead of them, all eyes diverting upwards. “he’s jealous.”

a choir of “oh” echoes against the rocks surrounding their campsite. bingo.

“is it because of ace? is he trying to make a move on them?” usopp asks.

luffy blows a raspberry. “nah, i don’t think so. he doesn’t really do that.”

sanji giggles. “maybe zoro feels threatened because they’ve finally found someone with an emotional ran--”

_ bonk _ . sanji yelps, falling backwards off the rock as zoro’s fist makes contact with his face. he gets up, beginning to scream at the man but gets no response, his attention still locked on you speaking to the fireslinger.

it catches your attention, looking up to see your boyfriend staring intensely at you, almost like you’re some big enemy he has to kill, sanji in his face yelling. you cock your head, sending a confused wave. no response.

ace follows your gaze, now all eyes on the swordsman. “is… is he okay?”

you purse your lips. “i dunno. he’s never done this before, only if he falls asleep with his eyes open.”

ace chuckles, taking a bite into his meat. “maybe the cold froze him.”

you laugh, pulling your own food from the fire. “nah. that man is as hot as this desert during the day year-round.”

ace looks over at you. there’s a stupid lovesick grin on your face as you take a bite into your dinner, chewing happily. you look so happy, so at peace with them and it couldn’t make him any happier.

“he treats you well, huh?”

you look up, eyes wide before smiling softly, heat creeping up your neck. “yeah… yeah he does. never heard you so soft spoken, fire fist.”

ace rolls his eyes, nudging your shoulder with his own. “hey, listen, as long as my brother and that stupidly powerful green idiot take care of you, i’m happy, too.” he explains, smirking. “though i do wish you’d come back to whitebeards.”

you roll your eyes. “not happening.”

he groans dramatically, leaning back. “man! things haven’t been the same since you left, ya know. we need a powerful gunslinger again.”

you glare at the freckled man, venom hiding behind your eyes. your stare has always been intimidating, powerful, enough to get the strongest pirates in the grand line to stop moving. “portgas.”

ace’s own gaze widens, hands rising in defense. “okay, okay! topic dropped.”

later that night when everyone’s in their tents, zoro ignores you. as one would be, you're utterly confused, on your side staring at him as he lays on his back, arms crossed over his chest, pretending to sleep. it’s… strange to say the least because he’s always all over you at night, needing you as close as possible to his body to be able to sleep comfortably. you didn’t do anything for him to be mad at you… right?

a poke to his ribs. “baby.”

no response. you give another. “zoro. babe.”

he’s still not responding but you  _ know _ he’s awake. you sigh, reaching over and pinching his nipple from under his shirt, twisting it, drawing a yelp from your boyfriend. 

he glares over at you, face bewildered as he cups his pec. “ow! what is the matter?!”

you cock a brow at him. “why are you mad at me?”

he scoffs, relaxing back into the ground and turning onto his side, back facing you. “i’m not mad at you,” he spits.

you sigh exasperatedly. “that was incredibly passive aggressive, ro. now, tell me what’s wrong or this is never gonna be solved. first things first, your tell is  _ so _ easy, you’re always practically on top of me at night.”

zoro mutters something into his sleeve that you can’t quite pick up. you sigh. “zoro, i can’t hear you.”

“bet you’d rather have that fire fist bastard on top of you.” he snaps.

you’re taken aback at first, but then you begin to laugh. zoro’s head whips back, eyes wide in shock as you gasp for air, tears pricking at your eyes in laughter.

“the hell’s so fucking funny?” he demands, though his tone holds panic.

“ace... “ you gasp, giggling, “ace is an old friend of mine. w-we used to be in whitebeards together.”

his expression falls, mouth agape.  _ oh _ . so he was just overthinking.

“we were just catching up, baby. i’d never leave you for his greasy ass. he’s like a brother to me.”

zoro frowns, falling onto his back and pouting. “well, no one mentioned that to me so how was i supposed to know?!”

you raise your brows. “i did. i vividly remember telling you ace was an old friend. my exact words were, and i quote, ‘ace used to be my crewmate when i was with whitebeards.’”

he purses his lips and then winces. “oh. my bad.”

you flick his head, frowning. “fucking idiot.”

he yelps, eyes squeezing closed. “what the hell was that for?!”

you sigh, propping yourself on your elbow, looking him over. the moonlight accentuates his sharp features, big black eyes gazing at you in a way you could never get sick of. “i think it’s incredibly stupid that you think i’d  _ ever _ leave you. it’s embarrassing how in love i am with you.”

his brows raise, now mimicking your posture so he’s level with you. “how’s that embarrassing?”

you sigh, shoving his face. he grumbles, grabbing you by the wrist and pulling you down, your chest landing on his as he falls to his back. you yelp, trying to brace yourself but he pulls you tighter, your chin on his chest. there’s a nasty smirk on his face as he looks down at you, but as soon as he realizes you see through him he drops it with a sigh.

“it was dumb for me to assume that.” he mutters.

you grin, pecking his chin. “thank you and i love you. now, can we go to bed? i’m pretty sure i can hear nami stomping over to us.”

zoro smiles, a genuine one you get to see on occasion before he kisses you gently, soft and sweet. sake is still present on his tongue and it’s addicting, making you pull him closer by the root of his hair, drawing a deep groan that makes you shiver. 

you pull away with one last peck before cuddling into his chest, arms around his waist. “don’t ever get that stupid shit in your head ever again, okay? goodnight.” you mutter.

zoro chuckles, low in his chest before kissing the crown of your head. “promise i won’t. i love you.”


End file.
